objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:IslandInsanityWikia
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the File:Pizza Pose.png pages. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 22:50, July 8, 2016 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing something, read the rules or you will face bad things! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI, II and even more! If you like object shows, and wish to know more about them while reading the fan fictions, here's the BFDI wiki and the II wiki! Thanks again, and have fun editing the wiki! A question Do you have Photoshop, because I do and I'm wondering if you do use photoshop to make the characters or other thing you created so far. Snivy with Braixen, Luigi with Toad and Matpat with the best guy which is PBG!! (talk) 02:35, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Reply: '''Yes I do, but I also use Flash to design II characters Okay, because I use Photoshop mostly to make my characters. Snivy with Braixen, Luigi with Toad and Matpat with the best guy which is PBG!! (talk) 14:26, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Also, for a '''request can you remake Mario Mustache? Snivy with Braixen, Luigi with Toad and Matpat with the best guy which is PBG!! (talk) 14:47, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Your 49th Favourite Music It's DanTDM's Intro Song! Undhee (talk) 16:26, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Something you could do. Can you remake Mario Mustache's Pose? Snivy with Braixen, Luigi with Toad and Matpat with the best guy which is PBG!! (talk) 17:34, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Reply: '''ok Thanks IIW, take your time though. You don't have to rush anyways. Snivy with Braixen, Luigi with Toad and Matpat with the best guy which is PBG!! (talk) 17:34, July 22, 2016 (UTC) '''Reply: '''Here is the pose Nice, thanks for the new pose. '''Reply: '''np Hey. Of Thankings to be My Friend! Polandball Language of "Thank You For Be My Friend!". So Yeah! Undhee (talk) 14:39, July 25, 2016 (UTC) No problem! I will always think of you as a great friend m8! Gameboy's Profile (talk) 14:47, July 25, 2016 (UTC)IslandInsanityWikia Call Me m8? This feels like PranksterGangster. Ok. Undhee (talk) 18:04, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Speaking of him, Meatball needs to be replaced by someone else because Prankster is blocked. Gameboy's Profile (talk) 18:10, July 25, 2016 (UTC)IslandInsanityWikia New Icon Do you guys like it? YEEEEEEEEEE (46 fishes for one compliment) [http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:Phuocphuc46 '''Phuocphuc46 ]' '[http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Phuocphuc46 Talk page ' ] ''15:35, July 25, 2016 (UTC) OMG pp46 you are liek the most h0t potato ever Gameboy's Profile (talk) 16:16, July 25, 2016 (UTC)IslandInsanityWikia Kk where is my fish no fish I kill you [http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:Phuocphuc46 '''Phuocphuc46 ]' '[http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Phuocphuc46 'Talk page ' ] 16:29, July 25, 2016 (UTC) nuuuuu Gameboy's Profile (talk) 16:35, July 25, 2016 (UTC)IslandInsanityWikia Thanks for the pics! Me and my bro- GameyAnimations saw the pics of Gamey, and we love them! Thanks bro! Musicfan10 (talk) 22:24, July 25, 2016 (UTC)GameyAnimations No problem, I had lots of fun making them! Gameboy's Profile (talk) 22:28, July 25, 2016 (UTC)IslandInsanityWikia hai im an unknown freak